


Sunshine

by Queen_B



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Human AU, Human turtles, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_B/pseuds/Queen_B
Summary: Just a little collection of ideas. The oneshots are all connected and take place in the same universe, but since I don't have the stamina to make it a multichaptered fic I thought I'd share what I thought of with you :) More info inside





	1. Detention sucks

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, in this AU the Turtles are human and not related. They all are orphans, their names are a coincidence. Master Splinter adopted Leo when he was 5 from an orphanage in Japan before moving to New York. There, Donnie was living next to them with neglecting adoptive parents. Leo befriended him and Yoshi adopted him too because his foster parents didn't care either way. When Leo was 10 and Donnie 8 they met homeless Raphael on the streets and befriended him after he helped them against some bullies. After a while Leo and Donnie convinced Yoshi to adopt Raph too.  
> The general idea for the fic was that they meet Mikey at Highschool, and slowly things develop from there.  
> Like I said in the summary, the Oneshots are all connected, but not really in chronological order. If you have any suggestions or requests just let me know^^ When Inspiration strikes I'll try to write it. 
> 
> And now, enjoy!

* * *

 

 

Detention sucks. That was a statement as true as it could be. You sit in a stinky classroom with random losers for a few hours, deliberately not doing the work they assigned you to do and hoping the time would pass faster.

 

Raphael was glaring at the clock above the door, having a hard time not to sigh angrily when it wouldn't tick faster. He really was tempted to just ditch, since their teacher decided to spend the time chatting with an attractive fellow teacher in the hallways. Unfortunately the classroom was on the third floor, and sneaking out was too risky with the teacher so close.

 

Aside from the clock, there was another sound in the room. Denim moved in a fast pace and a sneaker clad heel tapped the floor rhythmically. The culprit was the only other one in detention today. His name was Mike, if Raph remembered correctly.

 

He didn't have any connection with that little blond ball of energy. He wouldn't even acknowledge him, if it wasn't for his brother Donatello, who was tutoring the freshman twice a week. The usually quiet lanky guy wouldn't shut up about the blond after every tutoring. Mikey here, Mikey there, Mikey everything. It was weird seeing his calm brother get excited about anything not science related.

Raph often wondered what was so special about that guy, yet he didn't have a chance to talk to him. Besides, he had a reputation to uphold, and it certainly didn't include talking to hyperactive freshmen.

 

“Would ya stop that?!” Raphael finally exploded after agonizing five minutes of tapping and shifting sounds. They abruptly stopped, and Raph thought he'd finally have some peace...

 

“Sorry dude... It's just so boring!” Mike sighed dramatically, resting his chin in his hand. Raph snorted.

 

“It's detention. It's supposed ta be borin'.”

 

“Well, I wouldn't know. It's my first time in detention...” Another sigh. “What did you do?”

 

Raph wasn't in the mood for small talk. Especially not with someone so inferior to him. So he just didn't answer, and sure enough the tapping started again. Unfortunately so did the talking.

 

“I pushed some guy down the stairs... Accidentally of course!” The blond added quickly. “He was bullying a friend because of his weight, so I stepped in, but I didn't realize we were so close to the stairs...” Mikey trailed off, remembering the scene with a frown.

 

Raph was still quiet, though a small smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth. Yeah, he heard about the incident. Xever, some idiot of his football team just loved to bully the younger ones. It was easy and amusing to imagine him getting his flat ass kicked by a skinny freshman. Raph would make sure to never let him forget that embarrassment.

 

“He isn't hurt too bad, it was only three steps he fell, I think just a scratch on his arm. But well, it was enough to get me into detention.” Mike kept on talking, not bothered by Raph's lack of response.

 

The dark blond allowed himself an amused smirk and decided it wouldn't hurt his reputation if he talked to him. The blond seemed okay, and there was nobody around who could make fun of him.

 

“I decorated Mr. Forster's car.” He simply said, a smirk showing proudly on his face when Mikey's sky blue eyes widened in amazement.

 

“That was you? Dude, that was epic! He was so mad today he even forgot to make us take that math quiz! You're my hero!” Somehow that made Raphael feel even prouder.

 

“He had it coming. He got what he deserved for being such a fucktard.” Mikey agreed with a laugh, beaming at the taller boy.

 

“Oh wait! You're one of Donnie's brothers, right? Raphael? Donnie said you always pull stuff like that.”

 

“He does?”

 

“Uh-huh, and that you kinda always get in trouble. He worries that you'll get yourself expelled sooner or later.” The blue eyes widened a little before the owner buried his face in his hands. “Oh god, don't tell him I told you.”

 

Raph's blazing green eyes narrowed. He knew both of his brothers were disapproving of his lifestyle, but they've known what to expect when they persuaded their father to take him in.

He also knew they loved him nevertheless, but it was so annoying to be reminded of-

 

“I think what you're doing is cool. You're like, the greatest guy in school, at least to me and most of my classmates. I was thinking about painting my history teacher's car too; do you have some advice for me?”

 

It was so easy to get lost in Mike's babbling, Raph noted. Whatever dark thoughts he was beginning to have, they vanished right from his mind. And all it took was some nice words from the smaller guy.

 

“Yeah. Don't get caught. And you better use washable colors, too. If mine had been permanent they would've called my dad, and then I'd be in some serious trouble at home...” he muttered the last part, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

 

Mike's eyes were round as he leaned closer, lowering his voice.

 

“He... He doesn't hit you, does he?” The little squirt sounded so genuinely concerned that Raph just had to laugh out loud.

 

“Hell no, why'd ya think that?”

 

“Oh phew...” Mikey leaned back in his seat with a relieved sigh, but scooted subconsciously closer to Raph, who found himself not minding.

“Well, Donnie is always so quiet and shy usually, and I don't know, I just thought...” he shrugged his thin shoulders, looking uncomfortable.

 

Raphael frowned.

 

“Does _your_ dad hit you?” he asked, strangely agitated by the thought alone that someone would hurt a guy like Mikey.

 

The sky blue eyes widened before he shook his head quickly, whipping his blond strands around.

 

“I don't have a dad. I live in an orphanage. Well, I guess I watch way too much tv.” He shrugged again. “Sorry for assuming it. I bet he's a great guy.”

 

“He's the coolest guy ever. He adopted Leo, Donnie and me back then.” Raph felt the need to tell Mikey they were orphans too, though he couldn't explain himself why. He never talked about being adopted. As far as he was concerned it was no one's business. Hamato Yoshi was his father, and Leonardo and Donatello were his brothers. End of story.

“He teaches us martial arts and stuff.” Raph noted he definitely shouldn't feel as relieved as he did when Mikey's guilty expression turned to an absolutely delighted one.

 

“No way! Martial arts? That's so awesome! Tell me about it!”

 

Time passed twice as fast when you had someone to talk to, and Raph decided that detention didn't suck so much after all.


	2. Pow Pow Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey has a run-in with Xever's gang

* * *

 

 

Usually on Thursdays Leonardo waited for Donatello to be done with his computer stuff. He would sit with him and do his own homework in the meanwhile, and when his youngest brother would be done, they would drive home together.

 

Today, however, was not the case. Donnie was working on some project for his advanced computer class with some other guys, so the dark haired older boy decided not to interfere and to just wait outside for him. He could do his homework just as good there, and it was a nice day after all.

 

Well, it had been a nice day. Leo started to regret his decision when he came across a commotion.

 

Some guys were huddled together against a tall fence, and there was mean laughter. Leo recognized Xever and Bradford from Raph's football team. Those idiots meant nothing but trouble, so the oldest Hamato boy hurried over to see who they were cornering this time.

 

“Not feeling so brave now, huh?!” Xever laughed when Leo reached the gang.

 

In the middle was a skinny blond boy, which Leo recognized as Mikey. With how much Donnie and recently even Raph talked about him it was hard not to recognize him. Even with a swollen wrist and a black eye.

Feeling strangely protective, Leo pushed his way through and pulled the boy behind him.

 

“Piss off, Hamato, we're not done yet.”

 

“Oh, I believe you _are_ done.”

 

“The shrimp pushed me down the fucking stairs, this is just payback! It's none of your business!”

 

“Great payback. He accidentally pushes you down three measly steps and you gather up your gang and beat him to a pulp. Now _that_ 's brave.”

 

Xever snarled and lunged at Leo, but the shorter one easily blocked his punch and twisted his arm, using Xever's own force and speed to make him hit the ground.

There was a quiet “Whoa” from behind him before the rest of the gang attacked.

 

Leonardo seemed careful, holding back and only using defense techniques. However, the gang was starting to the vicious.

 

“Yo!”

 

The sound was all warning the biggest of them, Bradford, got before he got punched to the ground from another Hamato.

 

“Raphael...” Leo sighed, not happy with his brother's aggressiveness.

 

“Need a lil help, bro?” Raph grinned, pleased when two guys ran off in fright. Yes, it felt good to have a reputation.

 

“You know how dad thinks about-”

 

“Yeah yeah, I'm not using any of the moves he taught us, am I?” Raph rolled his eyes, but felt happily excited when another guy bravely tried to attack him only to receive a punch too.

 

“Come on guys, we'll get them back another time... This isn't over yet, Hamatos!”

 

Dark blue and electric green eyes watched as Xever and his gang ran, until they turned to face each other.

 

“You already had trouble because of this, you promised you'd stay low!”

 

“I didn't do anything!”

 

“Punching random guys isn't staying low!”

 

“Hey, _you_ were the one fighting, I was just trying to help out my brother!”

 

“That was only because of- Mikey!” Leo remembered the reason for the whole hassle with a start and turned to look down into clear blue eyes.

 

The smallest of them had his good eye wide, looking back and forth in between them, face breaking into a wide grin.

 

“Dudes, that was amazing! I didn't know you could fight like that! They were all _pow pow bang_ , and you just totally flipped them off like flies!”

 

Leo deadpanned, while Raph snickered at the excitement of the boy, until Mikey tried to mimic a move Leo had made and yelped when he twisted his injured hand. In a flash both Hamatos' gazes turned concerned.

 

“Let me see that.” Leo demanded and examined the wrist. “You're lucky, it's not broken. You should have it bandaged anyways, and keep it easy for a while.”

 

“Uh yeah, I will.” Mikey pulled his hand back with a shrug and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Thanks for saving my sorry ass too.” He grinned. “I should've ran when I first saw him approaching before. He _did_ tell me he'd get revenge after all...”

 

“Mikey, that was just cowardly of him. You shouldn't-”

 

“What did you do, Raph?” Leo was interrupted by a new voice coming from the school entrance. Donatello was approaching, rubbing his left shoulder.

 

“Why is it always me?!” Raph exclaimed exasperatedly, receiving only an eye-roll of his younger brother. The brunet wanted to add something, but his mouth closed again at the sight of the young blond in their middle.

“Mikey, what happened?”

 

“Xever and his gang were beating him up, so Raph and I stepped in.” Leo filled him in, followed by Mikey's exclamation of “Totally like super ninjas, dude!”

 

“Oh... so that's why he shoved me into the wall as they ran by.” Donnie deadpanned before his eyes focused on the swollen wrist, assessing the damage with one look. “This needs to be bandaged.”

 

“Yeah, as soon as I'm back at _The House_ I'll ask Dave to wrap it up.” Mikey said nonchalantly, flipping him off with his good hand and shoving the hurt one into the pocket of his hoodie.

 

Only Donatello knew that Mikey always referred to the orphanage as 'the house' rather than 'home'. Because to him it wasn't a home. And Dave was a guy in his mid-thirties that ran the small orphanage with around 15 kids.

 

Everyone else would be satisfied with that answer, but not Donnie. His dark eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“The same Dave you said was out of town visiting his parents for two weeks?”

 

Mikey's eyes widened guiltily as he was caught.

 

“Eh... the sub will wrap it up?” Donnie's face stayed unimpressed as he shook his head.

 

“Uh-huh, yeah, sure. You're coming with us.”

 

He ignored any protest as he grabbed the thin shoulders and began to steer the boy towards the school's parking lot.

 

Leo and Raph exchanged confused glances but followed quickly.

 

Only ten minutes later they were all three herding the smallest of them towards a small but nice looking townhouse.

 

“Guys, it's really no big deal. You said it's not broken, so it will heal just fine on its own.” His sky blue eyes rolled up in slight annoyance as he was pushed forward.

 

“It will heal even faster if it's bandaged.” Donnie explained patiently, not letting go of the small shoulders while Leo fished for the keys.

 

“You're just scared of our dad cuz ya thought he's beatin us up.” Raph couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice.

 

Meanwhile Yoshi looked up from his cup of tea when he heard all three of his adopted sons enter the house. It wasn't unusual that Leonardo and Donatello came home together, but Raphael was a different matter. The dark blond preferred to stay out with his rather rough friends until his curfew every day, trying to stay away as long as possible from family. To hear him home with his brothers was strange, so to say.

 

“You didn't tell him I said that, did you?!” A new, slightly panicked voice sounded from the hallway, followed by three chuckles.

 

Finally his sons entered the kitchen, accompanied by a rather short and skinny blond boy, with a black eye. Yoshi pushed his concern for that bruise away when he noticed the kind of scared look on the kid's face.

 

From what he heard earlier he assumed this was this “Mike” Donatello and Raphael talked about constantly.

 

“Tell me what? That I am abusing my children?” The adult raised an amused eyebrow at the nervousness of the boy.

 

“Ahaha, you see, Sir, I'm just a dumb young child. I watch way too much TV, my imagination's running wild nonstop, I'm a natural spring of weird ideas...” He started to babble, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. “Anyways, what I was going to say... um... I'm sorry, Sir.”

 

The boy seemed so genuinely sorry and small that Yoshi decided he'd lift the guilt of the poor child.

 

“It is fine, Michael.” The tall man smiled, delighted to see the freckled young face split into a broad smile.

 

However, the adult's smile turned to a frown when he noticed the blond's wrist was also swollen.

He raised a questioning eyebrow at his sons for an explanation.

 

“Some bullies from Raph's football team decided to gang up on him, so we stepped in.” Leonardo explained for the second time that day. “His guardian is out of town so we thought we'd patch him up here.”

 

“That was a very good idea my sons.” Three faces lit up at the praise, and Yoshi had to admit he was still very surprised that his more troubled son seemed to prefer the company of his family today, even acting really civil. He briefly wondered if it had to do with the little blond sunshine in their middle.

Yet he decided to keep his wonder inside, fearing it would drive Raphael off again.

 

Moments later Yoshi just enjoyed seeing the three of his sons working together to patch up their friend.

 

Donatello was fully in his element as he wrapped some gauze around the swollen wrist, smiling at something Mike said; Raphael acted gentler than Yoshi's ever seen as he pressed some frozen peas to the bruised eye; and Leonardo hovered close, acting like the protective big brother/mother hen to a child he never had any contact with before.

 

Yes, the ninjutsu master was pretty sure that Mikey would have a rather big impact on their lives...

 

* * *

 


End file.
